Death By Iron Fist
by kirbykirbz
Summary: "Welcome pitiful fools, to the unofficial Iron Fist Tournament for the ultimate champion. No knockouts, you'll all fight to the death. No weapons and no escape. If there is no champion in twenty four hours, the whole stadium gets destroyed along all inside." Includes most of the TTT2 characters, follow each of them as they fight for their lives in Heihachi's ultimate tournament.
1. Welcome Fools

Lei Wulong awoke with a start, lifting himself up from the cold concrete floor. The glare from the fluorescent light above was harsh, and he shielded his eyes from it in order to see something other than the white light. He turned around to see empty food stands polluted with rubbish and rows upon rows of grey chairs. He saw in the middle a raised stage set up like a large boxing ring with stadium lights illuminating the arena. Instinctively he put his hand to the holster on his hip, only to find his gun missing. All Lei had left was his badge and some foggy memories.

"How did I get here?" he wondered aloud. A green exit sign was blinking in the corner, and he ran towards it finding a door. He pulled and pushed on the door, but his efforts were in vain as the door remained locked. Whilst looking for something that could aid his escape, Lei's search was interrupted by the loud booming voice coming from the public address system.

"Welcome pitiful fools, to the unofficial Iron Fist Tournament for the ultimate champion. The rules have changed, so listen up. No knockouts, you'll all fight to the death, the winner gets to walk out of here and enough money to last them a lifetime. No weapons and no escape. If there is no champion in twenty four hours, the whole stadium gets destroyed along with the survivors in it!" A familiar deep booming laugh was heard right before the Japanese vocals had finished. "Heihaci Mishima" noted Lei, who recognised the voice.

He looked up to the speaker, awaiting further instructions but none came. "Survivors?" he queried aloud, and it suddenly dawned on him that he was not alone. From where he was standing he could see no others, only empty chairs. Lei wondered if any of the others had awoken to hear the message. As a police officer Lei knew that it was his job to prevent homicide, but he would be fighting for his life against the others in the building.

Deciding not to attack unless attacked first, Lei walked cautiously around the top level of the arena. The silent but certain movement of a surveillance camera caught his eye as he walked closer to inspect it. "Heihachi must be monitoring our movements" came a voice from behind him. He turned quickly to see a brunette woman standing behind him. He recognised her as Michelle Chang, an environmentalist whom hadn't entered an Iron Fist Tournament for years. "Officer Wulong" she exclaimed, happy to see a man of the law. "Please Officer Wulong, I'm not looking for conflict. I just need to find my daughter Julia and then get out of here before things get out of hand."

Lei nodded, he wanted to get everyone out of here before lives were lost. "We'll stay together and find your daughter and then we'll look for a way out." Michelle smiled and went to thank him when the two of them heard a high pitched scream echo the eerie stadium. "Come on!" he urged, "people are waking up, we won't have much time before we're targeted."


	2. The First Spilling Of Blood

She froze in fear, hoping not to be found. Two pairs of shoes passed quickly just inches away from her face, running towards the scream that she just heard. Once the shoes were out of sight, she peered out from the row of chairs she was hiding under. A shoes belonged to a man with long black hair and a woman with brown hair, who were now gone. Breathing a sigh of relief, Miharu Hirano sat back in her hiding place contemplating her next move.

There were past competitors of the Iron Fist Tournaments scattered within the stadium, thought Miharu who knew she would be outnumbered if she ran into the wrong people. Then suddenly she gasped, realising that somewhere her best friend Ling Xiaoyu and Xiaoyu's pet Panda would be here too. Miharu knew that safety was greater in numbers so she decided that she would find them and they could make a plan to escape together. She proceeded to crawl under the chairs when she heard something coming from the centre of the stage. Miharu watched in horror as the first competitor was going to be permanently eliminated.

They stood circling each other, both determined to defeat the other. One was a dinosaur donning a pair of worn blue boxing gloves named Alex. He roared viciously at the opponent he was facing. The second fighter was a grey haired man named Bryan Fury a former solider turned deadly cyborg. Alex was the first to attempt an attack, lunging a gloved fist at Bryan's face. But Bryan could anticipate the attack. He grabbed Alex's arm and pulled it back towards him, dislocating his shoulder. Alex screeched in pain and stumbled back clumsily. Bryan jumped up and kicked Alex right under his jaw, sending him backwards with a thud. He waited for the overgrown lizard to rise, however he remained sprawled out on his back on the floor unconscious.

Bryan then pulled the gloves off Alex's claws and slipped them onto his own hands. He then knelt on Alex's front and continuously punched Alex in the face until he was bleeding out of his mouth. After a while he stopped. Bryan ripped the gloves off his hands and put his hand under Alex's neck. No pulse, the dinosaur was dead. "Good riddance you fossil" smirked Bryan who threw his head back and let out a menacing laugh that bellowed through the stadium like a macabre victory song.

Miharu felt tears brimming in her eyes and forced herself to look away from the fight in front of her. When she looked back Bryan was kicking the dead dinosaur but suddenly stopped upon spotting someone in the stands on the fourth tier of the stadium. Bryan then ran towards the exit, laughing as he sprinted. As soon as it seemed safe again, Miharu continued crawling under the seats until she reached an exit into the food court. She kept her eyes peeled for any other competitors that may have been lurking in the food court as well. She heard hurried footsteps and quickly hid behind a wall.

She was as still as a marble statue as another competitor passed her. She recognised the black spiked hair and the strange black marking on his arm. There was no doubt about it, it was Jin Kazama. She knew Jin from high school, they were friends. She also knew that Xiaoyu had a crush on Jin, so was often subject to hearing his name. Either Jin was not alone or was being followed as more footsteps were approaching. Miharu quickly deduced that they weren't with Jin, and in fact they were probably out to kill him. She knew this because the people following him were Kazuya Mishima and Hwoarang. The first was Jin's father, who wanted Jin dead since birth. The second was Jin's rival, a South Korean fighter who hated Jin due to losing to him in the second Iron First Tournament.

The three of them were out of sight and again, Miharu had managed to avoid confrontation. She decided that it would be best to go the other way, not wanting to run into anyone but her friends. Miharu ran out to the middle of the food court and heard somebody else coming around the corner. Panicking, she slid over one of the counters and hid in one of the cupboards underneath. She held her breath in a bid to keep quiet as a shadow was cast on the wall near her, and Miharu prayed that she wouldn't end up like Alex.


End file.
